


The Horde - Story of the Trevelyans

by CommanderKats



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Family Reunions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Meet the Family, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, POV Trevelyan (Dragon Age), Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Sided with Templars, Trevelyan (Dragon Age) has Sibling(s), True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-19 20:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17608472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderKats/pseuds/CommanderKats
Summary: *Each chapter is written from a different sibling of the Trevelyan Horde*After years of having their family be torn apart there is finally a chance for the Trevelyan siblings to come back together, to become a family again and maybe make one of their own.





	1. Rua Trevelyan

At first it was hard to understand what she was seeing, it had been years since she had seen either brother and Rheva not since she was a child but here they were, Rhoven and Rheva. Both of them were tall, the male Trevelyan’s were tall cutting figures and her brothers were no different. They made there way through the guards once they noticed her standing there, she nodded at the guard captain and they all stepped aside. 

Her brother’s were imposing, Rhoven was a Templar or at least used to be one and Rheva was unmatched with his skills as Reaver. Rhoven hadn’t changed too much since the last time she had seen him which was at Therinfal Redoubt, he was one of the surviving Templars. She had been quite surprised when a Templar stepped towards her, dropping his sword then throwing off his helmet revealing blood red hair and sparkling gold eyes. By all means Rhoven was a heartbreaker. 

Rheva was bigger than Rhoven but not by much and cut a bit more refined than Rhoven’s heartbreaker good looks. As the oldest of the Horde Rheva always had an air of sophistication although he was horribly serious which sometimes threw people yet he was good at what he did for the family. The last time Rua had seen Rheva was when she was leaving for Templar training, she had to be about twelve or so and she was nearly thirty now. 

“Little sister,” Rhoven said smiling, “Tell us some good news.” He stepped up and hugged her, ignoring the protest of personal space which had never been Rhoven’s strong suit. 

Rua shoved a little harder and Rhoven pretended to stumble off, “I don’t know what kind of good news you’re looking for.”

“Oh well then let us tell you some.” Still smiling Rhoven looked at Rheva, “Go ahead big brother might as well tell her all the good news.” His smile seemed to get even bigger.

Rheva sighed, shaking his head at Rhoven then turning back to Rua, “Mother past away and I have inherited the Trevelyan title.” He said formally.

Rua looked between the two of them, a part of her wanted to be sad about her mother’s passing but the woman had been horribly, especially after her magic had appeared. The woman had blamed her and for Rua that was enough to stop caring about her, she had needed her, needed her mother to love her child but instead she disowned her.

“Congrats.” Rua said questioningly, “Is there something else?”

Rhoven elbowed Rheva, who shot him with a glare then looked back to Rua, “I’m reinstating you as a member of the family, your name is acknowledged.” Her heart clenched, it had hurt her to have her family name taken from her, “It’s all been seen and acknowledged at home and we sent a formal notary to the King.”

“Thank you Rheva.” Rua said, tears welling in her eyes.

Rheva looked at her, dark gold eyes soft, “It was mother who decided that, you know father wouldn’t have cared and none of us did, you were always our little sister. Rama wanted me to let you know she loves you and that she’ll bring her three children to come visit you soon.” He gave a small smile.

Rua’s eyes went wide, “Rama has kids?” They both nodded, “Three of them?” They nodded again and Rua just shook her head, “Wouldn’t have expected that.” 

“Here’s one you probably really aren’t expecting,” Rhoven smiled again, Rua was sure his mouth was stuck that way.

“What?” Rua asked.

Even Rheva still had a smile on his face, “We found Roren.” Rua went still. When she had been young her parents had sent away her older brother Roren, he was the middle of the five children. They never knew what had happen to him only that he hadn’t come home and no funeral was ever held, he was just gone. 

“Where is he?” Rua asked, her voice shaky.

“He’s a Grey Warden.” Rheva answered.

“If you hadn’t been out and about saving the world and recruiting damn near everyone we probably wouldn’t have been able to.” Rhoven continued. 

Rua nodded, “Good, is he on his way here?” 

Rhoven looked at Rheva who just shook his head, “He’s been gone from us for a long time Rua, he was a young boy when they sent him away. From what I could tell mother never let him come back home or to make contact with us.” Rheva sighed, “I don’t know if he could handle seeing us all again.”

“Maybe he should meet one of us at a time then?” Rua suggested.

“I offered something like that.” Rheva said, “Either he will or won’t want to see us, it’s up to him. None of us no what he’s been through.” 

They were quiet for a moment, “Did he say why he became a Grey Warden?” Rua asked hoping to be able to just know a little about this mysterious brother. 

Rheva looked sad, “From what I can understand he got the Blight as a child and our parents sent him to the Grey Wardens. He won’t go into too much detail about it and from what I know of the Grey Wardens they don’t take children in.” Again they were all quiet, too many questions, too few of answers and now their parents were dead, they weren’t even sure if they could get answers.

 


	2. Rhoven Trevelyan

Rhoven had been wound up tighter than a knot since coming to Skyhold with Rheva not that he had anything to really be anxious about. The trip had been for the good, Rua needed to know about officially becoming a member of the family again, the look had been worth the trip. No something else had been bothering him. 

For years Rhoven slept his way through pretty much anything that seemed like a good time, he was gifted at his Templar abilities just not very gifted at being a Templar. He had to be relocated to three different Circles for having spent time with more than a couple mages and other Templars, not that the second one was too much of a problem. It had been a great time and enjoyed every moment of it but now it just left a strange taste in his mouth and an empty feeling. 

Maker he had found himself going over the Chant, found himself in prayer more often than not when he was alone, which had been more frequent. Rhoven wasn’t quite sure if he was willingly doing it or if people just didn’t want to be around him though there was always a group of people who did welcomed him. In Skyhold’s courtyard was a small training ring where they held test matches against one another, pitting people against different fighting styles and such. Rhoven was good at what he could do with his greatsword. 

As he made his way closer to the training ring Rhoven thought the blonde haired sparring man looked offley familiar. Rhoven leaned against the fence post as the match ended, the blonde man spoke with the soldier before straightening and turning around, facing right towards Rhoven, who smiled. 

“I wondered if it was the same Rutherford.” Rhoven said straightening, he was slightly taller than Cullen but broader. They had sparred once as Templars in their prime and both of them high on lyrium, it was one of the only few draws Rhoven had ever been in. He wondered what going up against Cullen now would be like.

“Trevelyan.” Cullen said through gritted teeth and Rhoven smile widened, he had always irritated the man. 

“Now Cullen,” Rhoven crossed his arms over his chest, “Is that any way to talk to family?” He teased and watched as the man blushed. Rhoven could see the appeal of him and why Rua was drawn to him, that and the fact he had known her before her magic. 

“We are not married,”Cullen started.

“Yet.” Rhoven added, Cullen shot him a glare, “Don’t tell me you haven’t thought about it Rutherford and if you haven’t you should. My sister is head over heels for you.” Cullen blushed deeper and Rhoven damned the fact that he was becoming some kind of saint wanting more than just lust. 

Cullen rubbed his neck, “What would her brother’s say if I asked them?” His voice raked with nerves and Rhoven gave a small smile for his sister. He was certain the man was just in love with her as she was with him.

Rhoven looked him up and down, making him just a tad more nervous, “We would say yes.” He then threw his arm around his shoulder, “And I wouldn’t even make you invite us.” Rhoven laughed and even Cullen chuckled, he let go of him and stepped away, “Alright I’ll stop messing with you and see if you and your troops might want to some friendly practice.” 

The afternoon lasted long and hard, Rhoven pushed himself, throwing himself into the flow of the sword and the sweet song of Templar abilities. Even without lyrium they sung in his veins. He had always enjoyed swordplay, always felt right as he swung the massive greatsword he was fond of. By the end of it all he had found a certain level of peace and yet that emptiness still remained, still haunted him as he went through the motions. 

He passed on lunch with Cullen and his sister although the look of surprise of Rua’s face as her private lunch with lover would be ruined did seem appealing. No instead he found himself in the prayer garden, kneeling in front of a statue of Andraste. Lately this was all that called to him. 

“Oh I’m sorry.” A woman’s nervous stutter, Rhoven looked up to see a Seeker standing next to him, a blush dusting her cheeks. She...was...heavenly. Rhoven had never seen a woman as striking as this Seeker standing before him, he felt honored. 

He smiled, standing, “It’s alright.” Rhoven watched as she took in his full height, her eyes widening at his broadness. He liked the way she looked at him. “I’m Rhoven.” He stuck his hand out. 

She hesitantly took it, a fiery warmth spread between the two of them, “Cassandra.” She said yanking her hand away, “Are you a mage?” 

Rhoven laughed, he couldn’t help himself, “Quite the opposite in fact,” His laughter faded to a smile, “I’m a Templar. You felt that too?” She nodded, “I’ve never felt anything like that before.” He smiled. Cassandra just watched him suspiciously, “I need to go.” She said quickly and left just as fast.

He tried to go after her but she knew Skyhold better and was out of his sight before he ever had a chance. Rhoven sighed. She was something different that he was sure of, someone brighter than the rest and he was dying to get to know her. Rua, she would know all about this Cassandra, this Seeker that he was seeking. 

 


	3. Rheva Trevelyan

Skyhold was too quiet at night or at least as of late. It was still hard for Rheva to believe that his youngest sister, the one he helped deliver had saved all of Thedas. Had gone against a man claiming godhood and won, he honestly couldn’t be prouder than her. He was only sad that his parents hadn’t gotten to see her, his father would have shouted in joy louder than any other and it would have been great to shove in their mother’s face, even a mage could save the world. 

He had never understood how his mother had come to that decision to abandon her child the way she had and he hated her for it. Everything in him told him it was wrong, screamed if from the heavens but his mother wouldn’t listened. She somehow figured Rua had found a way to become a mage so that she would be out of her mother’s reach. That couldn’t have been further from the truth. 

Rheva was there when the messenger came and his mother read the letter from the Knight-Commander, a week after her sixteenth birthday Rua had froze her entire room in the middle of summer. After a day of watching it was clear that his baby sister had developed magical powers, they would be sending her to the Ostwick Circle immediately. His mother had looked up from the letter and declared Rua Trevelyan no more. 

That had been one of his main reasons to come see Rua, that and he wanted to see how turned out. She had just been a kid when she left for the Templars now she was an adult, the Inquisitor. Maker she had a lover. That had probably surprised him more than any of the other stuff, in his head she was still a kid. 

“Lord Trevelyan?” Josephine’s antivan accent pierce the night air. He had been quite struck at the beauty of the woman when he met her.

Rheva turned towards her, “Lady Montilyet.” He gave her a small bow and she curtsied, her small smile deepening. “How is my lady tonight?” It was always easy for that sophisticated voice of his to come out, silver and slick but it wasn’t never really Rheva just the head of House Trevelyan. 

“I’m fine, thank you. I’m a little more curious about what your doing out here,” She looked about the great hall, “Alone.” Her smile was playful and Rheva wanted to tease her, to play back with her. 

“What answer do you want?” He asked testing the waters. They were both diplomates, they understood what else was at play here. 

Her storm colored eyes darkened, a slight pink to her dusky cheeks, “What answer do you want to give me?” She licked her lips and he focused on the wetness simmering in candlelight. He wanted lick it off, to kiss those lips until their bruised and swollen. 

Rheva stepped towards her, too close to be professional, “I have trouble sleeping Josephine.” He very much wanted to touch her.

Her body seemed to curve somewhat into him, “Why is that?” She asked, her eyes dark and her lips full, begging. 

“Truthfully?” He asked and she nodded, watchful, “I have nightmares.” His fingers traced up her arm, shivers following their path, “When I was a child something traumatic happened and another paid the price,” His fingers brushed a stray her from her cheek, “It haunts me.” Fingers tracing the curve of her ear.

Josephine swallowed, her body vibrating against him, “What happen?” Her voice no louder than a breath. Rheva leaned in close to her, she smelled of cinnamon and warm vanilla, he wanted to dive into her depths, to see if she tasted as good as she smelled.

“It was my younger brother, we were adventuring where we weren’t supposed to.” His fingers traced against the nape of her neck, her body quivered, “Darkspawn found us.” Josephine’s breath caught, Rheva leaned in closer, his mouth next to her ear, “Roren took the attack that was meant for me,” Fingers traced down her spine, “He got the Blight and suffered.” His breath warm against her flesh.

Her body curved into his more as his hand splayed against her lower back, his other hand tracing up her arm, hypnotic and enticing. “Did he live?” She asked, her voice wistful. 

Rheva curled against her, surprised that he would do this so suddenly with someone, “Yes but he was lost for a long time.” The words were like cold water, snapping him from reverie of Josephine. He quickly stepped back, apologizing quickly as she did the same. He had never done anything like that before and by the look on Josephine’s face she was just as confused by it. 

They both remained quiet, neither really knowing what to say before Josephine turned and walked away, back to her office. Rheva stayed there though he did think to follow her but he knew where this would lead, he had never wanted a woman like this and the antivan drove him damn near mad. Since the moment he laid eyes on her days earlier she had been a constant in his thoughts and well his dreams too. 

He needed to get better control of himself if he was going to test the waters with her, he would almost have to be his more diplomatic self but Maker damn. He didn’t want to be diplomatic, he wanted to spread her out like a feast and have his fill. The night was still young and Rheva knew there would be no sleep for him, Josephine would be tempting him behind those closed eyelids and he wouldn’t be able to help himself. So again for another night in a row Rheva found himself walking the ramparts, speaking with the soldiers and keeping guard. 

 


	4. Rama Trevelyan

Honestly she wasn’t quite sure she made the right choice in coming here but Rama couldn’t think of anything else. She had known that Rheva and Rhoven had planned to come to Skyhold to speak with Rua, they had invited her to come along yet she had just had a baby and didn’t really want to travel. And now here she is. 

It set a chilling despair in her when she thought back over the last few days, catching her husband with one of the serving girls only to learn it wasn’t the first. That had hurt Rama. Then a few days later losing her newborn baby to some unknown cause. That had broke Rama. She left and could only faintly remember making the decision to come to Skyhold, she needed to see her family. 

The sun was high in the sky when Rama finally showed up at Skyhold, her heart heavy and dark as she made her way towards the great hall. She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t nervous, she had never been close with Rua who enjoyed fighting with swords more than sewing and such. Rheva and her got along fine, they were the oldest and without Roren their the age difference between Rhoven and Rua was noticeable. 

Then again Rama had never tried to get along with her, never offered to practice swords with her, nothing that Rua enjoyed. Instead she had been too focused on making sure she was the perfect wife, the perfect lady. From an earlier age all she thought about was the marriage her parents would arrange for her, as the oldest daughter and second to the family title she was a decent bargaining chip. It was something Rama always understood, not in the way Rua couldn’t. 

The great hall was fairly empty, a few people at one of the tables and then a huddle of three stood up near the throne. Rama grew nervous as she took in the people in the huddle, she recognized Rua, it wasn’t hard since she had the clear Trevelyan stamp. Rua’s hair was a deep blood red when she was a child, long and wavy but now it was short like she was growing it out. Rama had always been slightly jealous of the beauty Rua got, she had gotten more of their father’s classic looks, same with her brothers. 

Rua had only become more beautiful with age and was surprised to see how much of her father was reflected in her features. Rama had always cared deeply for him and his loss had affected them all horribly but she was the only one who could still withstand their mother, she hated the woman she became under her mother’s guidance. Although she loved her children Rama hated the man she had married, hated the way it had gone about, hated the way her life had turned out. 

“Rama?” A woman’s voice, soft and questioning. Rama focused and saw that Rua was now standing in front of her, amber eyes glowing. “Rua.” Rama breathed, surprised at the suddenness. She swallowed hard trying to think of what she would say to her. 

“What are you doing here, Rheva and Rhoven said you couldn’t come.” Rua said looking about her, “Something about you just having a baby but I don’t see one anywhere.” She looked up at her, meeting Rama’s eyes. Tears instantly swelled, the heartbreak too real and Rama still hadn’t completely come to terms with it. She went to say something but no words came out, instead she stood there shaking her head, mouth open, hands open. “Rama.” Rua sighed and grabbed a hold of her. She hugged her and Rama hugged back tightly, feeling a level of safety and shelter for the first time in a week. “Come let’s get you up to my room, you can sleep in my bed for a little bit.” Rua squeezed her and lead her away. 

She knew she had slept at least a day when she finally woke up. Rama knew she needed it, her body, mind and heart were tired and they needed a safe place to rest. As she stretched beneath the covers Rama heard someone coming up the stairs, their voice a mumble as they got closer and then something dropped...and shattered. They started cursing then and Rama couldn’t help herself wanting to see what had happen.

Quietly she made her way to the top of the stairs and looked down to see a blonde elf picking up pieces of a teacup and plate. She was cursing under her breath and hadn’t noticed Rama standing there, which suited Rama just fine. There was something about watching the scene play out that she didn’t want to ruin. Then the blonde elf turned around and saw her standing there. 

Not until the elf looked her up and down, eyes focusing on her bare legs did Rama understand the look in her eye. Never before had a woman showed Rama any interest and she was a bit taken back at the forwardness of the blonde elf. 

“I’m Sera.” She said cheerfully, her voice loud in the quiet tower. 

Still Rama couldn’t help but smile, feeling a brightness from Sera, “Rama, Rua’s older sister.” She said smiling.

Sera nodded, “I can see it. Hair and all. Your prettier though. Not as scary.” Sera spoke quickly and Rama almost couldn’t catch what she was saying but after a moment she caught on. “So what you doing up here? Are you a princess?” She joked.

Rama laughed, a real laugh, something she hadn’t done in a while, “No I’m not a princess.” She invited Sera into the room more, moving to sit on the edge of the bed, “I’ve had a long week and I think Rua could tell. She let me sleep here.” 

“Nearly passed out is what I heard.” Sera said laying down on the small couch near the bed, legs kicked up over the back as she watched Rama. “Will you be staying?” Sera asked.

She shrugged, “I don’t know for how long.” Rama leaned back a little on the bed and Sera started to chuckle, “What?” Rama asked sitting up.

Sera smiled, “You might want to sit a different way.” Rama looked down and saw that her night shirt had ridden up and revealed a very private area. A blush spread across her cheeks and Rama wanted to die. She grabbed the blanket and threw it over her lap, hiding her heated face in her hands. “I mean or whatever.” Sera teased. Rama couldn’t help herself, she quite liked whoever this Sera was. 

 


	5. Roren Trevelyan

Skyhold.

It was larger than he was expecting, the way Rhoven made it sound the thing was bigger than the mountains that surrounded it. To Roren it was just one of those mountains, built beautifully into the wilderness around it. Standing at the entrance gate he could feel the power of the place, years within the Grey Wardens and years studying so many different magics Roren was somewhere near an expert. 

The magic at Skyhold was deep and nearly endless, a calling of something more. Roren wondered if his sister had felt it. He had gotten a letter all those years ago, how he never understood, but he had and it had stated that his youngest sibling developed magic and was expunged from the family, the same way he was. For years his mother loved tormenting him like that, sending letters on how the family was doing but always included how he wasn’t welcomed. 

Roren was eight when his life had changed, not only had his magic been starting to show which was why Rheva and him were out there. They hadn’t heard the darkspawn, they were children just playing, free of the responsibilities their mother loved to put on them. Rheva helped Roren try to hide what little magic he had, he couldn’t even conjure a fireball scarce even the small flame that came from his palm. It had fascinated Rheva, who never wanted to be head of the family, who wanted nothing more than to have a ordinary life. He use to say like Roren would, who would just remind his older brother he was a pawn for him to use in the world of Thedas. Until he got the blight and his magic showed, something else was going to claim him other than the Trevelyan name. 

“Excuse me can I help you sir?” A lithe female elf said stopping in front of him, she didn’t seem surprised by Roren which made him feel awkward. 

Too many years of fighting, scraping to get by, scars covered his body and his in particular, “I am here to see the Inquisitor.” He said.

The elf looked at him, tilting her head, “Are you here to join the Inquisitor? If so I can point you in the direction.”

If he was better at dealing with others he’d have flirted some, she was cute and it had been too long that he’d been alone, “Not exactly,” He started.

“I can take it from here Jezabel, thank you.” A soft female voice called, both Roren and the elf turned towards the voice.

The elf, Jezabel, bowed, “Oh my lady Inquisitor.” She said bashfully.

“None of that now.” Rua chuckled and touched the elf on the shoulder, “Thank you.” She smiled at her and Jezabel left and the his younger sister turned towards him. There was no doubt that she was a Trevelyan, short cropped blood red hair and eyes bright amber, Roren nearly had forgotten her. “Hello there big brother.” She smirked.

“How’d you,” He started to question her.

Her smile grew, “We all look alike if you’ve never noticed. Should have seen the portraits our mother would get done, blood red across the top and different shades of gold eyes, we looked possessed or something.” She chuckled and Roren was surprised to see her all grown up, she was just a little thing when he left. “You alright?” She asked.

Roren realized he hadn’t really said anything, “Just a bit surprised to see you.” He gestured towards Skyhold, “Figured I’d have to go through more hops to see ya.”

Rua shook her head, “I was out walking and talking, something I do quite a bit of and noticed you, at first I thought it was Rhoven but you looked more serious.” She cocked her head, “Want to come say hi to everyone?” Panic started to set in, even as a Grey Warden Roren was used to being by himself, a pariah among them, his mouth open then closed. “All good,” Rua started then touched his arm, a cooling warmth spread over him, “There a bit loud and obnoxious and that’s just Rhoven, go to the tavern, have a beer, were here when your ready.” 

“Don’t know if drinking is the right thing to do.” He said.

She smiled, “We have good beer.” She squeezed his arm, “Dinner is at sunset,” She smiled again and started to walk away then stopped turning back to him, “If there’s a dwarf playing wicked grace don’t play with him or Iron Bull or them together.” She nodded and left. 

Roren made his way towards the only building he could guess was the tavern, a large barn that looked converted into one. He was impressed by everything as he walked towards the tavern, the Inquisition had really made something of itself here, the Grey Wardens could take note from them. The tavern was starting to fill up, Roren a bit surprised by the amount of soldiers coming in, his panic setting off in a new wave. He stood by the stairs and watched, he needed to get out of here and quickly. 

A huge arm slung around his shoulder, massive in bulk and strength, “Come with me.” Roren looked up at what connected with the huge arm and saw a striking qunari at the end. Mischievous smile played on pouty lips as Roren followed the qunari over to some chairs, no one seemed to pay any mind to them, seeming to keep a berth from the qunari, “You one of the brothers?” 

Roren startled and turned towards him, “I’m sorry what?” Panic racing through him. 

The qunari watched him for a moment before snapping his fingers and yelling something, something Roren couldn’t quite make out over the rapid beating of his heart. His breathing came hard and quick, this was part of the reason he stayed by himself so much. The blight had done something to him as a child, that or undertaking the joining at too young of an age. Everything was always too heightened around others, too intense. 

“Drink this.” The qunari pressed something into his hands, “Drink Trevelyan.” His family name broke through his panic and he finally turned to the qunari. Gray, rough skin, horns larger than Roren had ever seen and an eye patch. The last one slightly through him as he put the mug to his lips and drank. 

“Fuck.” Roren hissed when he finished, his panic dissipating. “What the shit is that?” He swallowed trying to get the taste out of his mouth.

“Your sister was nearly the same when she drank it.” The qunari chuckled and Roren felt a warmth in his groin. “Iron Bull.” He said motioning to the seat next to him and Roren sat, feeling somehow compelled to listen. “So which brother are you?” He asked taking a drink from his mug.

Roren watched, a thirstiness came quickly upon, very much wanting to be that mug and have this qunari’s lips on him. He shook his head, what the hell had come upon him? He wasn’t someone who just lusted over another, he had better control over himself then that. “Sorry,” Roren shook himself again, “I’m Roren.” 

Iron Bull watched him, “You’re the lost one right?” 

Roren raised a brow, “Lost one?” 

Iron Bull nodded, “Yeap the brother they couldn’t find until the boss saved the Grey Wardens or something like that.” 

“Do I have a tragic story to?” Roren joked.

“Oh probably.” Iron Bull laughed and Roren felt that warmth again, quicker and fiercer than before. Roren wasn’t quite sure he was going to survive this. 

 


End file.
